


Love is easy  or not

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confusion, Cute, Fluff, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Katara (Avatar), Romance, Zukaang Week 2020, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: Firbending can be hard when you can't focus on the flame .and  somtime these flames burns our loved ones . Aang is having problem to focus on his firebening because to his too handsome firbending teacher .
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Burning of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sooo this is my first fic and i would be happy if you leave a kuddos and a comment to tell me how was it . And i apologise for spelling error and change of tense.
> 
> In this story aang is fourteen :-)

"Aang focus you need to keep your body and mind in sink" shouted zuko but today aang could not focus on firebending it was like every time he tries to focus he get more and more distracted by none other than his firbending techer . Aang stares at zuko who is standing shirtless and arms behind his back . His amber eyes foused on aang like they knew every single secret of him. Aang couldn't stop staring at him this has been happening since they have retured from there trip to the dragons . He has sarted to have his heartbeat sikp when zuko was around and to add more he has started to see how handsome the prince of fire nation was his sharp edged cheek bones and soft hair ,his strong but gentle arms .

These thought had being keeping him awake at night . He didnt know what was happening but it wasnt stopping only growing day by day . And making his feeling more complicated towards zuko 

He toke a deep breath to clam himself and focus . He postioned himself to perfrom the avadance move of firebending that zuko had shown him only minutes ago . 

"Now i want you to be careful and not burn yourself ok focus on your breathingand footing " zuko explain it in a very clam and patient voice even being the hothead he was he has been patient with him while training . Its was like he was wacthing a total different side of zuko which was hidden behind thick walls of angry and aggression. Seeing the soft side of him made aang realise who zuko really was and that made me fall for the teenager even more. Shaking his thought he focoused on the task upfront . 

He firmed his hold on the ground and started shooting fire . First it came as a small proof not more than a small blast then he tries again and his time the fire comes like a fountain first hitting at the decided point . But it suddenly changed its direction and moved it to right where zuko was standing 

Seeing the fire coming his way zuko moved to his other side to doge it he was saved from the fire but barely his arm got burnt which he used defended himself from the fire .before aang can do anything zuko's foot slipped and in second zuko had fell off the cliff zuko . Aang was just standing there he couldnt move it was lime his body will not accept the will of his mind everything was happening in slow motion . Then just the terror started to settle in . He heard somone scream his name suddenly his body came back to life he ran and saw zuko was holding one of vines to keep him from faling of the cliff

He has help to him , he focused on the water in the vine and tried to bend it to his will then he started to pull the vine upward 

zuko was finally on the soild ground his breath shaking and heavy . He tried to stand up but couldnt and soon fell unconscious. Aang just came in time to hold him before he hit the ground . 

Seeing this firbending teacher like this made aang scared like he has never been before like his whole world just fall apart . Without giving it another thought he shout for his friend. Katara and sokka , 

Suddenly katara and sokka plus toph was there ready to fight but when they saw what had really happend they came to running toward him and zuko . 

What happend ?asked Katara 

"No time need help" said aang an urgent tone in his voice 

Soon zuko was up from the ground and in the hall where they all have decided to build their camp . Toph build a bed from the earth . And aang plus sokka helped to put zuko on it . Soon katara started healing zuko brun on his arms it loooked like it was bad maybe not as bad as on his face but still bad . And aang was the one who did it 

He hurted zuko . He hurted the person he think about in night . The person he would give anything to make him smile the person he loves . 

_______________

When zuko woke up he felt like he have been buried under a wall of stones . His muscles were aching and there was a little headace too . He checked his surrounding to see what goning on because the last thing he remember is fainting between aang's firebending lesson. When his vision cleared he saw he was in the hall in which they camped .

"Good your awake , "he heards katara her voice soft the way she spoke to other which was distant to zuko . 

"Ya sparky that was a good scare of us there" said toph puching him lightly on his uninjured arm

Zuko didnt know what to say he a little embarrassed from all the attention and to make it worse sokka and aang join in it .

"Ya angry man you better not die before you train aang to firebend and defeat the blasting fire puff nation"

Katara eblows him to shut up . Before he could say anything aang comes and sit beside him . 

"Look" he says rubbering his hand togather nervouly" i am really sor.."

Before he could finish zuko cuts him off "there is no need to say sorry aang it was an accident. Beside i should have been more carefull while training you ." 

But! aang was started again when katara cut him off

"Well if zuko says its ok then its ok aang come on we should let him rest" says katara and takes aangs hands in her own seeing her hand tangled with aang filled him with a wierd emtion.

emotion of furry ,anger and most importantly jealousy . Zuko was never good at figuring out his feeling but seeing aang guilty eyes rather than his normal joyful and optimistic self made zuko want to hold aang in his arms and tell him all was good and he has no need to worry he can burn him thousand time but he will still come back to him and him only . I would die for you aang thought zuko

Somtime he just wonder what it would be like to be in a real realationship with the avatar to hear his laugh every day to see him make the world a better place and be with him to help him through problem . And to hold him , hug him and kiss him ....

No its impossible he can't be more than a friend to him he doesnt deserve aang his bright personality when he was nothing but darkness. No he can never have aang . He will make these feeling stop he has to.

After an hour of nap zuko woke up around the time when the sun was setting he saw katara sitting just front Of him sewing and mumbleing somthing although he cant cacth it fully he hears something like " well i have to make dinner but can't because if this stupid sewing i have to complete huh if someone wouldnt have been hurt i would be done by now "

Before ktara can get anymore annoyed zuko called to her .

" Hey katara you need help" he said dragging his words and he pulled himself out of the blanket . 

Katara looks up at him still with hate and distrust in her eyes which have soften a bit as the day goes by zuko just hope one day they could be friends again .

"Yaaa like you know how to stitch , well you dont so you are useless ". Katara said with sarcasm flowing in her words which is usually sokka's task 

"Well actually i know how to stitch " 

"What?" katara was shocked before she got up and gave zuko a small box and the clothes" you do thats great now hold this and start working i will go and you better to it properly " she warned him before zuko could comment on it. katara was out of his site .

He smiled well zuko's version of smile . He went on and took the needle and thread to started his work . He took sokkas pants which had a big hole around the butt area zuko thought what would have happend to do this disaster to his pants . It would have been hilarious to wacth him rip his pants . Well thinking of the what could possibly had happened he started sewing . Soon he was finished and picked up the next cloth which was of toph it wasnt as bad or devastating as sokka . It took him a mintue or two to finish it . Then he looked at the last piece of clothing left . It was light brown and a loose pants. He knew whom it belong to it was of aang 

He took the pants holding it in his hands carefully like it might break under his rogh touch carefully he started seraching for any cut or loose sewing in it . Then he found a big hole in the right side of it . Looks like it was from a brun thought zuko . It was pretty bad has he done this ? , was aang hurt from it ?was there a scar? . Zuko train of thought started and never came to no end . Before he could stop it he started thinking what if he died? what if he betrayed him? what if he become his father? Sunddenly zuko shake his head violently until he started feel dizzy . Then he saw the hole and started working on it to distract himself from the horror of his own thoughts. He searched for a brown and orange thread and went to work 

An hour has passed and zuko has finished his work . He broke the thread and looked at his work . It wasn't that good but it covered the holes well enough he took the pants and for a moment he let himself be lost in aangs scent . It was like a fresh breeze , like nature .He thought what would it would be like to smell it when he was having a nightmare , he in aang's tough but soft arms holding him . His bright smile and cheering word keep him protected from the world . 

NO ! he thought you will never have him you just can't he will never love you , even if he does you do not deserve it . It is enough he accepted you and befriend you when you didn't deserve that also . He folded it and kept it with other clothing . 

_________________________

Zuko waited for half an hour but aang didn't show up so he went searching for him . He looked in the main hall , in his room even near the pond but he wasnt there . 

Then he went to the broken side of the temple and at the edge of the cliff he saw a small figure with shaved head and blue tattoes on the head . He coughed a little to make aang aware of presence. He walked forward and sat next to him 

You didn't come to the firebending training is everything alright?

Ya ! aang said in low voice which would not have been auidble if he wasnt sitting next to him 

"Come on" said zuko little annoyed "even i can tell you are not yourself today "he crossed his arms and give aang a meaningful eye 

"Yaa and how to you know that zuko: said aang not with excitement which was always there but not today , there was a creepy salience which was scaring zuko to his core. 

"Because you are not jumping and smillng like usual and you weren't there to train because usually too excited to learn new tricks like fire blast or fire fly . plus you are always like flamo sifu hotman "zuko squeaked his voice a little and tried to mimic aang's voice and hand movement which was done very badly 

Aang gave him a small smile . But it didn't bright his mood" you have to tell me what wrong aang soo i can help "zuko exclaimed with seriousness in his voice . 

Aang took a deep breath and spook "i am never firebending again , never" he eyes stared to get a little wet remembering what happened yesterday 

What!but why?zuko said with shock in his voice" but you are the avatar you have to" 

No! aang shouted i won't 

Why ?asked zuko 

"Because when ever i firebend i hurt somone i love and care for first katara and then you . I won't do it again i can't. "

\-----------------

Zuko took a deep breath and look at aang 

His amber his focued on aangs sad face . Finally after few mintues of slience zuko spoke 

"i get it aang fire can be dangerous and unctrollable somtime . It can hurt and brun but fire is also life it can be wramth , source of light and energy ." zuko explianed to aang in soft voice he had never seen zuko like this his eyes focued far in distance like his body was present here but mind lost in some another world . He sound so much like his uncle . 

But even his wise words and supriseingly good explaination cant change aang mind "maybe for others but i cant it will always be disturuction for me and nothing but hurting the person i love . Fire is nothing but hurt to me and to the one i care for " aang lowered his head as he finished

Aang words put zuko in shock does aang mean he loves...... no no he just meant it in friendly way thats alll THATS ALL

But zuko has to make aang change his mind because he will need firebending to defeat his fa.. Ozai

___ 

Aang can partically see zuko head gears turning and thinking of a way to convince him . His all soo serious thinking look with his mucles slightly tense brow furrowed and eyes in deep thought to analysis the situtation to present the best solution was making aang heart flutter and having a wierd feeling like some one is tickling him from inside . 

Zuko truned his head toward aang who was staring at him with giant grey eyes.

"Look zuko started "if you dont want to learn firebend don't i am not gonna make you do it but you have to know that even if you have your past life learned to firbend if you don't learn to firebend it can get uncontrollable and cause more than just a brun to katara . Aang fire needs balance its needs its master to take control but also let it flow and rise but it also need someone to stop it so it doesn't become deadly than the one who gives life . And no one is more capable to hold it than you . You are the great bridge between two world . And aang if you want to bring balance to the world so first you have to see and feel that balance in you to show it to world that fire is not danger" .Zuko finished . 

Aang didnt know when but around zuko's speech there hand were tangled togather looking into each other's eyes those grey meeing gold . Suddenly they broke there eye connact and looked in the other direction . Blushing a little. Supriseingly Zuko was right aang has to learn firbending not just to end ozai's cruelty but to show that if all elements can live in harmoney in one person soo can it can also live in the world .

Aang turned to zuko" thanks you really know what to say to cheer people up and also to see logic in it " 

You think soo? zuko asked rubbering his neck it good soo are you gonna

Ya aang said and moved to hug zuko his arms around his neck he was soo close to him he could partically smell zuko he smelled like Jasmine and he was warm so warm it was like sitting next to a camp fire with all his loved ones and exchange stroy near the fire light .

" come on sifu hotman lets train" with his normal enthusiasm and the sparks in his eyes returned as he looked at zuko his face his eyes and him truly him no prince no son of ozai no emeny just zuko the person he just fell in love with when and how he don't know but he did 

"Dont you dare call me that aang zuko shouted and started to follow the young monk .


	2. Confess it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember island play has put doubt in aang's head . And he really want to clear them but don't know how . Will aang ever confess his feeing to the person he loves the most .

Well that was horrible.!!! How can they show somthing which is not even close to the truth . 

first of all he wasn't a girl and not someone who alway giggle around like a useless person . But that wasn't what was bothering him the most , the real reason he was angry was at the play was because they paired zuko and katara togather .

Are you serious ? aang rolled his eyes they weren't even friend till yesterday . Huh . He looked in front of him where zuko was sitting crossed legged and staring into his blow of soup . Well he wasn't the only one who was down everyone was like this well most if them . 

Toph and sokka were still joking about the play and competiting who was best or for this play worst .

"Well aleast mine had good jokes" sokka said 

"Well that because you gave them to him not that it was there " suki said 

"Yaa well no one can make jokes like sokka the meat and sarcasm guy right " he posed his one hand up in the air like he his han up in the air posing loke we had won or somthing

"Ya ya" said suki smiling and rolling her eyes a little and pulling sokka down 

"But there was somthing much more funny than sokka's stupid joke " exlcaimed toph who has finished her dinner and now was pricking her teeth with somthing aang didn't quit know

"Hi! My jokes are not stupid and there could be nothing more funnier than my jokes"exclaimed sokka a little defensive

"Ya but there is " toph said having a mischievously 

"Oh really what was it "

"They thinking that zuko and katara in a realtionship" toph smiled and after few moments started to laugh "that was the best " wiping water out of her eyes.

"Ew toph there is no way my sister and fireman can be togather ". Sokka expersion was ones in the life time . RIGHT? He question to zuko and katara 

They both started to blush .Ok what the hell do they like each other ? Is that the reson katara dumped with him ?Did that paly caught something that he ingnored . Did zuko really like katara ? Aang worry metre was going way up high . He tried to hide his worry and looked back at zuko who was staring at him 

As soon there eyes connected he moved her eyes to katara ? What was that for?

Yes zuko do you like katara or anyone else here ? asked aang with bitterness in his voice. 

Zuko did not answer at first his face becoming as red as his clothes well !he began then he stopped for a second thinking how to answer the question without being too awkward or to reveal anything " Even if there is anything its none of your business " his eyes staring at aang .

Zuko's eyes were shinng from the camp fire making them glow like light of heaven . So pure and warm whenever aang can get a glimpse of those pure fire he found himself lost in those amber eyes of him which he wished could see more of rather than just small glimpse of then 

Well , it is our buniness right aang toph said with her mischievous grin coming back like she was teasing him

OH no does she know aang thought omg does she know i like zuko ?

Aang choose not to answer that and stared to eat his meal quietly

______________

After that every one went quit and they did not talk for much of the night . Even though outside was slience aang thoughts were not clam he was still thinking how zuko was blushing before which he still was , his cheeks all rosy red and pouting a little which made him look like a cute little puppy who just needs a hug not some prince of fire nation or a angery teenager . As the days have passed by aang and the team , know more of him more to just the angery prince who was hunting him since he had came out of the iceberg. 

He remeberd the way zuko eyes were sparkingly when they said to go to the theatre to see the play. the spark that vanish within few seconds and was replaced by darkness , sorrow and pain , aang had wondered what would have happend in this house which made zuko soo upset . It was like one second he was happy and another he remember somthing and was lost some bad memory . Aang wanted to know what had happened well because he was curious and wanted to know what had made zuko well zuko plus he wanted to comfort him for the pain he had sufferd . Soon he was tried of thinging and guessing what had happened or is there something he miss between zuko and katara.

He sighed and stood up and started moving toward his room which was next to toph and sokka . 

______________

It was past midnight but aang could not sleep his thought was all around the place . So he thought to meditate for a while to clear his mind . Aang sat down on the floor and took his meditative pose he tried to clam himself but again his thoughts started to drift towards the possibility of zuko likeing katara 

Where they togather ? If they were what about him . What about the way zuko looks at him and startes to blush all the time when he was around . But zuko was also ingnoring him beside from their training and meal time they never saw each other . Did zuko know aang liked him and he hated him for that or maybe worse . He snapped his eyes open his breathes unequal and short . And his mind was not clear not at all

He started walking back and fro in his room thinking a way to know zuko's feeling . Suddenly the room door crash to the wall , the door was still intact and in front of ittoph was standing 

"Will you stop doing that your heartbeat has been crazy since you have started to meditate. Its all over the place like it was when we were having dinner"

What ? Aang gave her a confused look

"It is toph said and came inside the room and sat on aangs bed , because of which i can't sleep because of your stupid silly mind and your thoughts about if zuko like you or not are increasing your heart that i can hear from miles away . It gave me a headache "toph said it like it was obvious fact about him 

"Is it that easy to detect that i like you know "aang question his voice low and cheek bright 

Yaa like your heartbeat is all fast when he is around you or when you are training with him . 

Oh.. aang didn't know how to react to this 

"Plus when i brought up zutara you where all scared and tense "

Wait a minute what is zutara? Aang asked to change the conversation before it gets more wierd. 

"Well its zuko plus katara i heard some people using it to talk about the realationship they have in the play , but that not we need to talk twinkle toes , . So tell me do you like zuko "toph raised her eyebrow giving him her explain it or eat stones look 

"Well he is super cute and hadsome and his eyes is all amber and he.. ."

"I really don't need the description of sparky i just wanted to know if you like him" 

See ......

aang was trying to speak but toph again cuts him off" the way you talk it seem like you do so why don't you confess it to him and clear yourself from any doubt and stop distrubing my sleep "

"Yaa but its just what if he is not into me? you know" aang said 

"No i dont know what if he doesnt soo what "leave it to toph to be straight forward 

"Yaa but he is doesnt it will all be wierd between us him knowning i like him and he doesnt , i really dont want to ruin our fridenship "

"Okk but are gonna just doubt and not get a permanent answer "

That not it but aang tried to covince toph but before he could complete i his sentence toph spook 

"But what twinkle toes , you are always gonna be unsure plus if he does like then what ? Are you gonna keep him hanging tooo becuse you don't want to ruin for friendship "Asked toph crossing her arms 

I" don't know aaaaahhhh why is this sooo confusing "aang slap his head frutrated from not knowing what to do 

"It really not beside i think he does like you back"

"What! he does" aang jumped up his eye wide 

"Well its difficult to feel because sparkys heart beat is always high but around you or when he is trainning you it is always different . "

Soo should i ask him ? asked aang shyly his head down 

"Ya twinkle toes go for it "she hit his arm 

"Yaaa but first i need to have a plan "

"Yaa may be ask sokka or sugar queen" 

"Katara ya maybe i could ask her about this she can me a good advice right "

"So whats between you and sugar queen not soo surgery since the invasion" toph asked

"Yaa well she and i kinda kissed but she cleared it to me that she doesn't like me the way i used to soo we just you know" aang rubbed the back of his neck . 

"Well good for zuko and you toph stood up and rubbed her hand" good night twinkle toes "

"Good night sifu toph and thank you" aang bowed a little 

"You have my blessing child "toph said in a little heavy voice rasing her hand and slightly gave him a pat on head . 

_________________________

It was a the night after he had the love talk with toph he couldn't sleep again but this time he thought to take a walk rather than to meditate to clear his mind at bit and not let it wonder to his recent problem of war , killing ozai and especially confessing his feeling to zuko . 

He walked toward the beach . When he reached there he saw a figure near the water.

There he was standing the person he wanted to aviod but also the person he wanted to talk to zuko . wind ruffling his hair , eyes far away looking in the sea . Aang always loved how zuko keep his body straight and with pride even when he was sitting in a relaxed position maybe because it was because he was a royal family member . Aang smiled a bit and moved toward him .

Hi aang said 

Zuko didnt turn to him but replied hi ..his voice raspy 

"Couldn't sleep?" ang asked as he sat beside him

No zuko anwered flatly 

Aang looked at zuko's face it was all tense up his eyes were red and there were tear stain on his cheek , it looked like he was crying before . The sight made aangs heart ache he knew zuko was not all happy person but aleast he had been gerting better day by day . But today he looked worse than he has ever seen him 

Hi aang said in a soft voice talk to me zuko what bothering you? . 

"Its nothing just a pathetic nightmare" zuko grumbled . 

Oh! aang answered " its ok zuko we all have nightmares its nothing to be worried about" he gave him a small encouraging smile 

I killed you zuko said suddenly he turned his face around and looked into aangs eyes you died aang and i was the one to do it 

tears were started roll from the healthy eye of the prince. 

It was just a dream zuko not reality aang rub the the tear out of his face but soon new one replcaed them. 

I know but what if i... i hurt you 

You won't aang said his voice determined 

How do you know ? Zuko asked self doubt filled those amber eyes of zuko 

"Because i know you zuko not prince zuko of fire nation or zuko son of ozai . I know the real zuko the person who cares and loves , who acceptes his mistake and want to do the right thing. The person who is little aggressive but still has the best interests at heart who will die for the world who will do anything to help his friend i know that person aang's hands now on both of zuko's cheek and pulling him closer. You are the bravest and purest person i have ever met . 

And you are the person i love ... he moved closer to zuko his grey eyes meeting the fire like sun meeting moon , his lip connect with zuko for a mintue before zuko jerked his head off. As soon as he did aang missed the sensation of zuko warm soft smile even if it was only for a second. 

His eyes full of shock and asmonishment " NO no no no this isn't happening i can't you cant "

"Its ok zuko i want you " he tried to convince him to relax a bit 

No zuko stood up and started moving 

Zuko! aang hold his hand" i love you zuko and i know you feel the same please zuko don't go" 

"You don't understand i don't deserve you . You are soo good aang so pure and you always had been good but me i always struggled with it . You deserve someone like you aang someone like katara not me not somone who has no light just darkness. I don't deserve you aang i don't" zuko remove aangs hand from his arm . He started move away form aang 

Aang shouted for zuko's name but he didn't turn back aang stood for a mintue then fell on the soft sand his eyes started to get wet tears tickling down his cheek

he spoke in a low depressed voice" i love you zuko and only you ".


	3. I will love you forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has survived azula's lightening thanks to katara will this deathly experience cahnge zuko's mind about his love for anag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending i hope you liked the story and it wasn't all bad . Pls comment

He was standing there looking up at the sky when appa landed to the field which was early the ground of angi kai between him and azula ,and he was standing there alive fit and fine thanks to katara .

As Soon as appa landed toph and suki came down and behind them aang was carrying sokka . Seeing her brother was hurt katara ran toward sokka, soon sokka was down on the ground and katara has started healing him his leg 

Suki and toph started to tell katara what had happened while helping her with sokka . he was gonna join them too when he saw aang was coming towards him . He remebered his last conversation with the monk and it wasn't good , he has ingored his feeling for aang and had hurted him in the process of protecting him from himeself 

You ok ?asked aang looking at his scar on chest his voice showing worry for him

"Fine its not the first time my family has hurted me "zuko replied without any emotion in his voice 

"Yaa sorry about that "aang was taking a few steps away from him "well i should check on sokka ." Aang started to move away 

Suddenly zuko called out for him" Aang wait !" Aang turned around to see zuko was holding his wrist . yes zuko? aang asked 

I.. he began but word were not leaving his mouth heck he didn't even know why he stopped aang l....l... can't live like this aang i just can't i....i....

"Oookkk " aang was confused 

"I can't keep the emotion bolt up until they expolde aang and neither can i ignore them" zuko raised his head and met aang grey eyes agni why was this soo diffcult . 

"I just want to say that i have ..."zuko was cut mid sentence by the avatar's lip crashed with his own but this time he didn't push aang away rather he embraced him. 

Aang's lip were soft and smooth around his own .his hands around the short mans neck and aang has placed his hand around his waist as there kiss deepened . The kiss was perfect not too passionate or greedy but a kiss of confession . Confession of love and feeling for each other, thus kiss was breaking every single wall he had ever build up . 

During the kiss zuko thoughts still protesting "move away from him , you will hurt him or you don't deserve it "but the will of holding aang and to kiss him was much stronger than those thought . Soon they both were breathless as they broke there kiss there hands still togather . Kissing aang was a wiredly good experience like kissing the sky or well somthing like that. .

I love.. y..ou aan..g zuko said i lov..e you soo ...much he said between his breaths

"I love you sifu hotman "aang replied . Zuko gave a small smile at the nickname .

they parted away there hands still togather . They looked straight forward where there friend where all in blank shock except toph who was smiling at them like she was pleased from what see saw or felt . sokka had his mouth hanging suki was a little shocked but gave them a encouraging smile . Katara was looking back and fro between him and aang like she still can't process what has just happend 

"Ok soo you both are togather now?" It was suki who broke the slience 

"Well yaa kinda i guess" aang gave him a questioning look and zuko nodded a bit 

"Pls both of you get a room and don't do that in front of me every again ew gross " his voice hold his normal sarcasm but his face looked happy and even a little proud. For them? 

"Yaaa finally ZUKAANG!" toph said with joy and relief in her voice . He might ask her later what in agni sake it zukaang but not today not right now because right he just wanted to be lost in this moment with hos friend and his lover . He looked at aang and gave him a small smile

"Wanna disscuss about this later in private" said zuko 

Sure aang said his cheeks all red and lip too from there kiss. Aang started to walk away from him toward their friend and zuko with him . He started to follow when he nocticed the little glidder on aangs pants which he had stitched back when they were still in the air temple when his thought were not clear . But now there was no confussion in them he knew that he loved aang and that he will protect him even if it meant giving his own life and every preserve every moment they spend togather . Maybe a near to death experience makes you do crazy thing l.

They reached where there all friends were . Zuko looked up to aang and said looks like i finally caught the avatar..

The END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making toph used the ship names it was soo much fun to write this hope it was fun for you too .  
> Love ya

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
